


Curiousier

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Descendants: Wicked World, F/F, Freddie's shadow, Pre-Femslash, wicked world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s a bunch of hoodoo I don’t think you want to mess with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft knock drew Freddie’s attention from her father’s voodoo book. 

“Hello Freddie?” the heavily accented voice called, “are you in?”

“Maybe,” Freddie snarked, “who wants to know?” 

She opened the door, remembering the blonde. “You’re Wonderland,” she paused, snapping her fingers trying to remember the other girls name. “Ally, right?” 

“Yes, quite right,” Ally smiled brightly, looking past the taller girl and into her room. Blue eyes took in the dark room until they fell on Freddie’s bed. 

“Is that a spellbook?”

“Well yeah, it’s my dad’s voodoo book.”

Ally squealed and rushed forward to pick it up.

Freddie’s brow rose, “sure, come right in.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. How rude of me. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“It’s fine,” Freddie closed the door behind her. “Takes guts to just waltz into a VK’s room, don’t you think?”

Ally didn’t respond, the blonde far more interested in the book in her hands. 

“Be careful. That’s a bunch of hoodoo I don’t think you want to mess with.” Freddie made a grab for the book, but Ally pulled it away. 

Blue eyes looked up in surprise, “I’m sorry!”

Freddie sighed, “you really have to stop apologizing or else I’ll kick you out.”

“Please don’t,” Ally handed the book back to Freddie. “It’s just all so fascinating.”

Freddie shrugged, taking in the amazed look in Ally’s eyes, “I guess it is.” Ally poked at one of the shrunken heads in her collection. “If you’re really curious about it, I can show you a thing or two.”

Ally turned quickly to the other girl, “would you?”

Freddie nodded.

Ally squealed in her excitement, “that would be heavenly! Where would be begin? The shrunken heads? Or perhaps the tales of the shadow men? Oh there’s so much.”

Freddie cleared her throat. The blonde froze, smiling sheepishly. “I’m so-” She stopped herself at the pointed expression Freddie gave her. “Right, no more of that. I promise.”

“Right,” the dark haired girl drew out. She offered the shorter girl a smile, dropping herself onto the bed beside her. “Now, you need to relax, Wonderland. We’re going to start off right in the beginning.”


	2. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea that sprung to mind after watching the Neon Lights Ball shorts for Wicked World. This pairing is really adorable and I'm hoping to write more.

“How could you?”

Freddie groaned, not even a step into her room and her disillusioned hope for peace was shattered. The Neon Lights Ball had been over for a good hour now and all she really wanted to do was get out of her dress and relax. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently.

She closed the door behind her, eyeing the blonde on her bed, “Ally, how long have you been waiting here?” 

“Far too long,” she crossed her arms and pinned Freddie with a glare, “where have you been?”

“I think the better question is how did you get into my room?” 

Ally pointed ignored the question, the glare in those blue eyes intensified. Freddie sighed, gently easing her hair out of the signature twintails. “I stayed to talk to the other VK’s about what we’re gonna be doing about CJ.”

“Oh yes,” Ally snapped, “that pirate-y VK you just happened to harbor here under all our noses. How could you?” 

All Freddie did was shrug, running a brush through her hair. “Easy really. I mean no one suspected a thing and CJ was off doing something most the times you’ve come to bother.”

“I see,” the nearly whispered reply surprised her, “I’m nothing but a bother. I didn’t mean to impose myself on you. I foolishly thought us to be friends but I suppose I was wrong. I’ll leave and bother you no longer.”

Freddie cursed the shadows under her breath, the heartbroken expression on Ally’s face bothering her more than it should have. The Auradonians were contagious. She watched as Ally reached for the door, opening it just slightly before Freddie’s shadow slammed it close once more.

“Oh my!” Ally gasped, staring at the door with wide eyes. The shadow grinned at her, arms crossed as prevented her from leaving. “This...is new.”

“Not really,” Freddie laughed, hoping to ease some tension, “has a mind of her own, but she’s been pretty well behaved till now.”

“Quite curious. May I?” She didn’t wait for an okay. She never did. 

Ally reached a hand out towards the grinning shadow. It seemed to laugh before it’s own shadowy hand reached for her. She jumped back with a yelp, falling back into Freddie. 

“I gotcha, Wonderland.” She helped straighten the blonde.

“Thank you,” Ally hastily moved away from the other girl and straightened out her dress. 

Freddie offered a small smile. Ally frowned, turning away to face the shadow.

“If you’d be so kind, I’d like to return to my room.” The shadow shook its head, pointing behind her. Ally sighed. “You’re making this far more difficult than it needs to be.”

Freddie turned the blonde back around. “I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to say make it seem like you bother me. I’m still getting used to this whole be good all the time thing.” 

“That’s not an excuse.” Ally promptly put her hands on her hips. “You don’t say mean things like that to your friends.”

“I know. Okay. I know. I didn’t mean it Ally,” Freddie smiled slightly, “I, you know, kind of like having ya around. Besides the other VK’s, you’re kind of my best friend.”

The blonde instantly brighten, clasping her hands together, “Really?”

“Now don’t you go letting it get to your head, Wonderland,” she tapped the blonde’s forehead lightly.

“Too late,” Ally rushed forward, wrapping Freddie in a tight hug. “That means a lot Freddie.”

Freddie laughed, giving Ally a gentle squeeze before pulling away. This stuff was still kind of new to her, all that show of affection. 

“Did you want to stay a little more? I’ll even tell you about our plans for CJ.”

Ally’s demeanor slowly changed. Her face scrunched up in distaste though she tried to hide it, “right the pirate-y girl. Is she your best friend too? Will she be returning night?”

Freddie shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. She’s probably still mad at me for siding with you Auradonians, but yeah she is.”

“Hmph, well I sure hope not.”

Freddie tilted her head to the side, a small smile creeping to her lips, “You don’t like CJ much do ya?”

Ally’s hands shot up, “Of course not. Look at what she did. She nearly ruined the Neon Light Ball for all of us. Tied up poor Ben. She has no respect for Royalty. How could she do that to our King. The King!”

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde little tirade. “She is a VK.”

“So are you and Mal and Evie and Carlos and Jay, you all never…” she stopped herself, knowing what she was going to say was a lie. None of them had started out in Auradon as perfect angels. The original four had come to Auradon to steal Fairy Godmother’s magic wand. Freddie, herself, admitted that very night to having been scheming with CJ to cause who knows what mischievous. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a jealous.” Freddie grinned teasingly as Ally’s face slowly turned pink.

“How absurd. I’m not jealous of that, that, that,” Ally frowned at her loss of words. Her face only turned brighter as Freddie laughed. 

“It’s okay if you are.”

“Well I’m not!” Ally turned on her heel, “I think we both need to go to sleep. It’s past curfew.” She glared pointedly at the shadow still blocking her path. “If you’d be so kind as to move.” She waited only a moment or two before the shadow moved to the wall, it’s shadowy hand opening the door. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow Freddie. Good night.” Ally hurried out of sight.

Freddie only laughed harder behind her, “Good night, Wonderland. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” She turned to her shadow as she closed the door. “It’s not me right. She was totally jealous.”

The shadow nodded in agreement a wicked grin on its face. Freddie returned it. Things were getting a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
